


December Day 7

by obsessionsofmynerdheart



Series: December Days [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: December Days, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessionsofmynerdheart/pseuds/obsessionsofmynerdheart
Summary: Draco Malfoy/Reader





	December Day 7

You were a Slytherin in your 6th year at Hogwarts. You had kept getting gifts delivered to you at breakfast since December had started. Just little things. It had started out with chocolate, and yesterday you got a dragon pendant that had a protection spell on it. 

Of course you were “curious” who it was…or at least curious if it was who you thought it was. The first two days all you could think about was how you were shy and you thought nobody really noticed you since you were in the same year as Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy who seems to be interested in your gifts also. You’ve seen and felt him staring at you every time you get a gift. 

This morning you left your dormitory and headed to the Great Hall. You started putting food on your plate and had just started eating when you heard the owls flying in. 

This time you got a group of pink and white camellias…and a note. You had never gotten a note with the gifts before so you hurried and opened it. 

It read: “I adore you. I want to tell you who I am, but I am worried you will not want me. You are so kind, and I am not known to be so…at least not to the public. I hope you will give me a chance. My owl will be waiting in the owlery for you for three hours. If you want to know who I am then give him a letter. If not, I’ll understand.”

You were pretty sure you knew who it was. You couldn’t stop smiling while you finished your breakfast. You also couldn’t help but notice Draco looking at you a little worried.   
When you were done you headed to your dormitory to write a quick reply. Then you headed out to find something. When you made it to the owlery you found the owl that had brought you something every morning for 7 days. You gave him the letter and waited. 

Five minutes later the owl gave the letter to Draco. As he opened it up an ambrosia flower fell into his hand. The letter said: I already know who you are, my dragon. I adore you also. Of course I’ll give you a chance. I’ll be waiting for you in the owlery.“

You would later find it hilarious hearing the various accounts from the people who saw Draco open your letter. They were basically frozen after seeing him smile, scream "YES! She likes me!”, and then take off running to the owlery. It was just so un-Malfoy like. 

It was also un-Malfoy like how he arrived at the owlery. His hair was a mess, cheeks flushed, and he was panting for breath while trying to say “Hi” to you. It was the most adorable thing you had ever seen. No, the second most adorable thing. The first is the look of awe he gives you after you lay a kiss on him. 

Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy had been longing for you? You definitely hadn’t. This was going to be a great holiday season.


End file.
